Phoe's Voltron Tumblr Drabbles
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: This is going to be a collection of all the Voltron prompts from tumblr. Klance and Shklance.
1. Klance - Meeting the Mother

Voltron || Klance || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Meeting the Mother || Klance || Voltron

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Meeting the Mother

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, Langst

Main Pairing: Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, Hunk Garett, Krolia

Summary: Prompt: "Fine, just do what you have to do." - "Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?" for Klance.

Keith and the Blade are visiting the castle. The team meets Keith's mother and Keith gets to try and teach Lance about swordplay, only that nothing goes _entirely_ according to plan.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Meeting the Mother_

Lance was sitting in the corner of the training room, watching Keith. The Blade had _finally_ come to the Castle again for a personal briefing and to make further plans. While Kolivan was talking to Allura and Shiro, Keith had gone to train.

Well. He had gone to flee from _his mother_. Krolia. His very Galra mom. Blade of Mamora. Literally a _purple, female, furry version of Keith_. The similarities between Keith and his mom had been intensely overwhelming.

Hunk and Pidge were currently interrogating Krolia, asking about embarrassing baby-stories and everything. Keith had been embarrassed and also maybe a little confused, because he was still not used to _having a mom_.

"You're quiet", stated Keith with a glare, turning toward Lance.

Lance blinked slowly. "I... didn't want to bother you?"

"You're never quiet", grunted Keith annoyed. "What's wrong?"

It took Lance a moment to realize. He had grown kind of accustomed to being ignored. When he tried confiding in Pidge and Hunk, they were too busy with Team Punk these days. And Shiro... Well, Lance had started kind of bottling it all up. But he could hardly say that to Keith, it wasn't like Keith would care.

"I have a sword now too", said Lance instead and got up.

"...What?", asked Keith surprised, blinking slowly.

Keith watched in stunned silence how Lance got up and turned his bayard into a sword. Grinning broadly, Lance activated the training program and started slaying. Okay. That was new. That needed to stop _immediately_. Who allowed Lance to have a sword and look that hot with it? Keith was _not_ okay with that. He shifted as his pants started feeling too tight.

"Well?", asked Lance, broad grin still in place, but eyes brimming with anxiety.

Keith knew Lance sought validation, the very latest since their conversation about Lance willingly stepping down from Voltron thinking Allura was better than him. It had broken Keith's heart a little... and maybe it had weighed in heavy in his decision to leave Voltron for the Blade. Lance was good, he was _so good_. He was their heart. Keith rather left than see Lance leave.

"You're good", stated Keith gruffly. "But you lack experience with another living sparring partner."

Raising one eyebrow, Lance tilted his head. "You offering?"

And then, all of a sudden, Keith was sparring with Lance. Teaching Lance how to use his blade better, how to improve his stance. A sword was different than a gun. Though it worried Keith a little. Lance had prided himself as their sharpshooter, had found validation in that role, uniqueness. Now that he was not just the pilot of the Red Lion but also using a sword like Keith, Keith hoped that Lance didn't feel like he was just replacing someone better.

"Okay, let me show you", grunted Keith and took a deep breath.

Lance sat down next to him cross-legged, staring up at Keith with those large azure-blue eyes of his, head tilted like a curious kitten. His eyes crossed a little in concentration. Keith _tried_ to demonstrate, but he kept slipping, his focus pulled toward the former Blue Paladin.

"Lance. Stop looking at me like that. You're too close for me to demonstrate", ordered Keith frustrated, irritated that he was failing like this.

It was a simple step-sequence and he could do it in his sleep, but he kept looking over at Lance. Lance huffed offended and glared at him.

"Fine, just do what you have to do."

Lance was pouting. Like pouting was helping _any_. Keith growled frustrated.

"Can you stop being so freaking _cute_ so I can concentrate?"

Wide blue eyes stared over at him. Keith's eyes widened to match Lance's. Both stared at each other for a very, very long moment, not moving. Doing nothing. Holding their breath.

"H-Hahahahaha", started Lance laughing. "Funny, Keith. What, the Blade's also teaching you a sense of humor now?"

Keith glared and clenched his teeth. This wasn't okay. It wasn't okay that Lance thought so little of himself, that he genuinely thought someone had to be joking to call him cute. Lance was _the cutest_ person Keith had ever met.

"You're cute!", exclaimed Keith angrily. "And you're beautiful. You're clever! And pretty and useful and _valuable_ and important and fuck, I hate when you look and act like none of that is true even though it _is_."

"W... What...?", asked Lance confused, taking a step back.

"I. Like. _You_ ", stated Keith evenly, holding eye-contact with Lance.

"What?", squeaked Lance, jumping a little as Keith cornered him.

"I'm going to kiss you now, unless you don't want to", stated Keith. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

All Lance could do was nod hastily, not trusting his voice. And then, the most unbelievable thing happened as Keith's lips pressed against his, soft and warm and firm and _perfect._ They fit together perfectly. Slowly, Lance's eyelids fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. Keith reacted, laying his own around Lance's waist to pull him closer.

"I like you. A lot", whispered Keith against Lance's lips.

"I... like you too", admitted Lance, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

And okay, apparently _that_ was an even better look on Lance than sword-fighting. Keith licked his lips before leaning in for another kiss. A very primal part in him growled pleased at claiming the lips of the one he had been sort of in love with for a while now.

/break\

Keith could, of course, not avoid his mother forever. He wasn't really actively trying to do it. At the Blade, he had little problem interacting with her, even though at times it was awkward. He had just been overwhelmed by all the questions Hunk and Pidge had, by the pride and love in Krolia's voice when she spoke of him. That was still too new for him.

"Keith! I started to think that you were hiding out", stated his mother dryly.

"No. I was training", grunted Keith a bit embarrassed.

But Krolia didn't seem to listen to him. Her eyes narrowed as she started sniffing the air. Tilting her head, she zeroed in on Lance, who came in behind Keith.

"Why did you not tell me you had _a mate_ at the castle?", asked Krolia with a frown.

"M-Mate?", echoed Keith, hoping it didn't mean what he thought it meant. "We're all mates here."

Krolia tilted her head and turned back to Pidge and Hunk, subtly sniffing the air. "No. No you are a team. A family."

Getting up, she walked over Lance, cornering him and sniffing him. Lance tried dodging her, blushing embarrassed and confused as she nosed his neck.

" _There_ ", pointed Krolia out. "You even marked your mate."

She poked her finger against a spot that was slowly turning purple. Instantly, Pidge was out of her seat and next to Krolia, taking a closer look. She burst out into laughter, while Hunk started snickering.

"A hickey? Really?", asked Pidge, eyes sparkling mischievously.

" _Finally_ , dudes!", exclaimed Hunk, pulling Lance into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Krolia hummed as she ran her eyes over Lance's body before nodding pleased. "You chose well, Keith. He's a pretty and athletic one. And he must be a strong warrior to be a Paladin of Voltron."

Lance blushed so hard that he was pretty sure his head should be exploding.

"I did", confirmed Keith, wrapping an arm around Lance's waist.

Lance was pretty sure he should be fainting due to the lack of blood in every other body-part aside from his face at this point. Groaning in embarrassment, he turned to hide his face in Keith's neck. The half-Galra laid his second arm around Lance too to pull him into a proper hug.

"Very endearing", stated Krolia and nodded pleased. "Affections between mates are important, especially since your duty keeps you apart so much."

"So... you have... no problem with Lance being...", drawled Keith, unsure for a moment.

"Being...?", echoed Krolia confused.

"A... guy", offered Keith reluctantly.

"Keith. I'm Galra and I was with _a human_. Why would I judge you for choosing a male?", asked Krolia quite confused. "If this one makes you happy, then that's the only thing that matters."

Lance bit his lips and looked at Keith as Keith smiled. "He does."

/break\

"So... your mom took that well", drawled Lance that evening as Lance and Keith were curled together, cuddled up to each other. "I mean. Maybe Galra don't have a concept of homophobia?"

"Mh. Maybe", nodded Keith thoughtfully.

"How... have you been taking it? I mean. Having your mom back", asked Lance.

"I don't know yet", admitted Keith and turned to press a kiss to Lance's temple. "It's still new and raw and mainly confusing to me. I'm trying. She's trying. Guess that's all we can do, huh?"

"Mhm, it is", agreed Lance, nuzzling into Keith's neck, essentially sitting on Keith's lap.

"How have you been dealing with everything? With... the team?", wanted Keith to know. "I... That conversation we had, in my room. The one... Do you still feel like that? Like you're just a placeholder until someone better comes around? Because you're _not_. You're amazing."

Lance blushed at the compliment, kissing Keith's jawline. "I... don't know. I do my best. It's... sometimes hard. Sometimes, when... I feel like no one's listening?"

"Call me", ordered Keith, tightening his arms around Lance. "If you feel like talking and like no one is listening, then call me. I'm... not a big talker. But I can listen."

"You're not half-bad at talking either", whispered Lance, leaning up to kiss him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I HAD to write something after season 5. Especially something involving Keith and Lance sparring, as well as Krolia smelling Keith on Lance and Lance on Keith and calling them mates. Because I can and needed that. *nods*  
_

 _And well, I still had this tumblr prompt left in my inbox, I figured it fit. For prompt-stuff, ranting and general rambling on my behalf, go find me on tumblr as **takaraphoenix**. ;D_


	2. Shklance - New Arm, New Start

Voltron || Shklance || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – New Arm, New Start || Shklance || Voltron

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – New Arm, New Start

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, feels, past character death

Main Pairing: Shiro/Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, Hunk Garett, Space Wolf

Summary: Prompt: "It's not supposed to look like that." - "It looks fine." - "Um, no. No, it doesn't." for Shklance. Still stranded, the Paladins prepare to leave for Earth.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _New Arm, New Start_

Shiro was blankly staring ahead. He was still trying to get used to having a _body_ again. He had been dead for too long now. It was strange, being dead had been... different than _this_. Of course had it been different. Now he was alive again and he had to _adjust_.

"So, how is this?", asked Pidge eagerly.

"Is... Is it supposed to look like that?", asked Lance suspiciously.

"It's _not_ supposed to look like that", declared Keith, arms crossed.

"It looks fine", assured Hunk with a shake of his head.

"Um, no. No, it doesn't", chorused Lance and Keith doubtfully.

Shiro blinked and turned toward his team. Tilting his head, he looked at what they were all staring at. Shiro's new arm. Pidge and Hunk had been working hard on it. Though Lance and Keith might be right. It was far bulkier than his old Galra arm. Less elegant, with less movement.

"Well, it's the best we can do with the scrapes we have and the few tools we managed to save from the castle", huffed Hunk with a pout.

"It... looks good. Thank you. Both of you", assured Shiro slowly.

"Of course, Shiro", said Pidge with soft, worried eyes.

"A—Anyway, I think we could go and, uh, help Coran with dinner?", suggested Hunk awkwardly.

Pidge wanted to protest but she saw the looks exchanged between Keith and Lance. Keith was pacing, eyes watching Lance and Shiro tensely. It had been _two years_ for him since he had last seen his boyfriends. It was strange, but Keith missed his mother. Krolia had left to return Romelle back to her home-planet, while the Paladins prepared to leave for Earth. They had to make a plan first, wanted to wait until everyone was a bit more recovered. The quintessence had influenced Keith, Allura, Lance, Hunk and Pidge and they needed to fully get it out of their system first. Allura was still trying to recover from having her heart broken and Shiro was settling back into his skin.

"You look totally like you're Allura's brother now", mused Lance softly. "You're just missing the ears and the little triangles, you know?"

He reached out, poking Shiro's cheek. Shiro smiled faintly. White hair. He had _no_ idea why that had happened when Allura had brought him back from death and no one had any logical explanation for it either, but perhaps he _did_ now share some of Allura's DNA, perhaps it had transferred when she had put so much effort into bringing him back from death.

"And _you_!", grunted Lance, pointing an accusing finger at Keith.

Keith paused immediately, staring wide-eyed at the brunette. He had left the team. Abandoned them when they could have needed him. He had left his boyfriends behind, had left Lance alone trying to figure out what was happening. The _guilt_ in Lance's voice when he had admitted to having been contacted by Shiro but not understanding what it meant... Keith should have been there for Lance.

"How did you get even more handsome in two years? And _why_ did you grow? That's just not _fair_!"

Slowly, Keith blinked before laughing. Lance huffed and got up, standing right in front of Keith. Lance reached Keith's nose now. It was nice. New and strange, but nice. And he was also broader than Lance, now quite a bit. Wrapping his arms around Lance's shoulders, he pulled his boyfriend close enough to kiss and then, just to tease him, rest his chin on top of Lance's head.

"Now you're just being mean", pointed Shiro out with a weak smile.

"He—ey. This is new. I have to enjoy it", grinned Keith. "C'mon, kitten."

He tugged Lance along so the two of them could sit down next to Shiro, at the foot of the Black Lion. Lance sighed, happy to be tucked away between his two boyfriends.

"I missed you guys _so much_ ", whispered Lance hoarsely. "I... I thought..."

"What?", asked Shiro gently, carding the fingers of his real hand through Lance's hair.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore", admitted Lance. "You've been – I mean, your clone – he was cold... distant... _mean_. I thought, without Keith around, you just... didn't want to _bother_ with me anymore. I thought it was me. I was being stupid and selfish, I should have-"

"Lance", interrupted Shiro gently, kissing Lance's temple. "There was _no way_ you could have predicted that I was dead and trapped inside the Black Lion while a mind-controlled clone had taken over my life. Really. In no reality does that sound _plausible_. You couldn't have known."

"I'm sorry I left", sighed Keith, closing his eyes and kissing first Lance and then Shiro.

"I'm sorry you were trapped somewhere, for two years. All alone with... your mother and... your new... pet-wolf?", offered Shiro gently. "He's gorgeous, by the way."

Keith grinned and whistled for his wolf, prompting the teleporting wolf to appear in front of him and sniff him curiously. In the end, the black and blue wolf decided to climb on top of all their laps, sprawling out comfortably while Shiro, Keith and Lance started petting his fur.

"But if he tries to eat Kaltenecker, he's going to a space shelter", warned Lance seriously. "She has seniority here and no one tries to eat my girl."

"...You already had to give that speech to Hunk when he wanted steaks, right?", guessed Keith. "Don't worry, I _don't_ think that he eats cow... So, we'll just not let him try, mh?"

The wolfwhined lowly, a sound that the three Paladins took as confirmation. Lance tilted his head and looked at Keith concerned, as though he was searching for something.

"You... regret that you have to stay?", asked Lance reluctantly. "I mean, you..."

"I don't, no", interrupted Keith firmly. "I love you, both of you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I don't regret leaving for the Blade, but... now? I was gone for _two years_. I missed you so much. And... And with Shiro's condition right now, you can't pilot the Black Lion. I will go with you to Earth. Mom will be fine, reporting back to Kolivan. We've had enough one on one time in the past two years. It'll be nice spending time with someone else – with my boyfriends – again."

Lance nodded, seemingly pacified by that answer, snuggling back against them. Shiro was glad to have them both like that, feeling their warmth. He closed his eyes and leaned back. He had missed having a body, feeling them again. Knowing they were here, with him.

"I love you", whispered Shiro. "I love you both so much. I'll be fine... as long as I have you."

"Of course you will", huffed Keith and leaned over. "You are the strongest man I know, Shiro. You came back from being held captive and tortured. You can overcome death. You can overcome anything. And Lance and I will be right here to help you. Right, kitten?"

"Obviously", grinned Lance, pecking Shiro's cheek. "Together, a new start, yeah."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Pure last season fluff, before the new season hits ;)  
_


	3. Shklance - No Broken Noses

Voltron || Shklance || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – No Broken Noses || Shklance || Voltron

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – No Broken Noses

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, jealousy, possessiveness

Main Pairing: Shiro/Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, James Griffin, Hunk Garett, Kaltenecker, Cosmo

Summary: Prompt: "You have a cute nose, don't make me break it." for Shklance.

Back on Earth, Keith and Griffin keep edging on. Lance misunderstands and gets jealous. Shiro finds it absolutely amusing because he knows Keith is mainly so annoyed these days because Griffin had been hitting on Lance.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _No Broken Noses_

Lance was glowering to himself as he fed Kaltenecker and patted her head. His eyes however were focused on something outside of the stables. Something, namely one of his boyfriends. Keith was fighting with Griffin again. They had been at each other's throats back at the Garrison and since the Paladins of Voltron had landed back on Earth it went back to status quo.

"Why the long face, Lance?", asked Hunk confused.

Blinking, Lance turned to look at his best friend. Hunk was so much more carefree and happy ever since they had won. Ever since he had been reunited with his family. Lance had been so happy for his friend – the fact that Lance had gotten to hug his family, that _all_ of them had survived, had survived inside the Garrison, it was a downright miracle and to see his best friend suffer by worrying about his family... Sighing, Lance leaned back.

"Keith and Griffin", grumbled Lance, motioning at them.

Kaltenecker mooed displeased at that, nudging her human. Hunk huffed and collapsed next to Lance, watching in utter confusion. Keith was shoving Griffin against a wall, looking two seconds from hitting the guy. Honestly, Hunk didn't really like Griffin either – too arrogant – but Keith and Griffin? They were like oil and water. Still, Hunk had no idea what Lance was talking about.

"They're _flirting_ ", hissed Lance, pouting.

"...They... _what now_?", asked Hunk stunned, turning back to Keith and Griffin.

"Yeah! Look at them! _Exactly_ like me and Keith before we got together", replied Lance.

Hunk wanted to protest because whatever was going on with Keith and Griffin was most definitely not flirting, but then again, whatever Keith and Lance had been doing prior to getting together had actually also not looked like flirting to Hunk...

"So, are you going to... talk to Keith?", suggested Hunk with a frown.

"You're right", huffed Lance and walked up to them.

Not having the best feeling about this, Hunk also got up to follow them. Keith and Griffin had each other backed into a corner when Lance stepped in, glowering and grabbing Griffin's shoulder.

"You have a cute nose, don't make me break it."

Griffin and Keith both looked startled and Hunk had the feeling that this was going to go South fast, so he headed away, trying to find the reasonable party of that threesome. Shiro. Sure, he had been rather busy with his new position in the Garrison, but he still had two boyfriends and the team to take care of and spend time with. Hunk yelped as he nearly stumbled over Cosmo. The wolf tilted his head and nudged Hunk. The next second, they were in Shiro's office, startling the man.

"Hunk? Cosmo?", asked Shiro surprised. "What's going on?"

"I'm pretty sure Lance is going to break Griffin's nose over Keith", offered Hunk with a frown.

"Lance? Over Keith? Not the other way around?", asked Shiro, now very confused.

"Huh?", grunted Hunk, frown deepening. "What does that mean?"

"Ever since we returned to the Garrison, Griffin has taken a shining to Lance. And Keith, who is not on the best terms with Griffin anyway, explodes whenever Griffin as much as looks at Lance", sighed Shiro. "I know Griffin knows better than to act on it, since everyone knows that the three of us are together. But Keith has always been the jealous type."

"Oh. Huh. Uhm. Well, Lance is reading the situation a little differently?", mused Hunk. "He thinks what Keith and Griffin are doing is... flirting...?"

To his surprise, Shiro started laughing. "Oh, those beautiful morons. I do have a type, don't I...? Fine. Where are they? I'll go and take care of them."

Cosmo whined in agreement and tackled Shiro. Within the blink of an eye, Shiro found himself outside, with Griffin, Keith and Lance at what looked like a stand-off. Patting the trusty space wolf on the head, Shiro went to get between the three young men.

"Griffin. I believe you're running late for your training session", stated Shiro firmly and as Griffin left while grumbling under his breath, Shiro turned to look at his boyfriends. "And you two. We're gonna have a conversation. No broken noses. Use your words."

He grabbed them both by the neck and pulled them closer, smiling a little. Keith glowered and Lance blushed, ducking his head. Sighing at them, Shiro leaned down to kiss first Lance's cheek and then Keith's cheek, gaining both their attention.

"Come on. Lance. Why are you angry?", asked Shiro seriously.

"Because Keith keeps _flirting_ with Griffin!", exclaimed Lance angrily.

"W—What?", sputtered Keith, turning a little green. "I'm not flirting with Griffin! That's just gross! Why would you think that?! I hate the guy. Even more since he started leering at you!"

"Leering at me?", squeaked Lance, cheeks turning red. "He's not—You keep flirting with him. Screaming and pushing him around! It's like you and me in the beginning!"

"...Oh", grunted Keith, a frown creasing his eyebrows. "I... can see why you'd think that. But no! I'd never flirt with that jackass. But he's been... looking at you. Hitting on you. Not that you'd notice. For as big a flirt as you are, you are insanely dense to people flirting _with you_. I've been at his throat because he's been after my boyfriend."

"Oh. I was thinking... oh", grunted Lance embarrassed, cheeks red.

"Now that we've solved that problem... Do you think you can kiss and stop it?", asked Shiro.

Grinning and ducking his head, Lance leaned up to kiss Keith. "Sorry I was jealous."

"...Sorry I was being jealous", sighed Keith. "I mean, I know you wouldn't cheat and you're not interested in him. But it just... it agitates me so much that he thinks he stands a chance."

"I'm glad we have Shiro, who is reasonable and not jealous", sighed Lance.

Grinning, Shiro captured Lance's lips in a proper kiss. "Babe, one of us has to be reasonable and level-headed, if the two of you can't be."

"I _can_ be reasonable and level-headed", grumbled Keith, stealing a kiss of his own from Shiro.

"Not when it comes to Lance you're not", smirked Shiro knowingly, pulling his boyfriends closer.

"That's Lance's fault", grumbled Keith with a glare.

"Hey!", exclaimed Lance. "I take offense to that, mullet-head!"

Shiro smiled fondly to himself as he watched his boyfriends bicker. There, that was much better.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Cooome visit me on tumblr at **takaraphoenix** to talk about season 7 or read my lengthy rant about what I thought of season 7. Venting helps digesting what happened. ;D  
_


	4. Klance - Space Children

Voltron || Klance || Voltron || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Space Children || Voltron || Klance || Voltron

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Space Children

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, Langst

Main Pairing: Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, Hunk Garett, Krolia, Allura, Coran

Summary: Prompt: "Don't yell at me like I'm a child!" - "DON'T THROW SCISSORS!" for Klance. Post season 6, Keith and Lance have a chance to sit together and talk.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Space Children_

"Don't yell at me like I'm a child!"

"DON'T THROW SCISSORS! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE, I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE ONE!"

Krolia nearly fell off the stone she was sitting on in surprise. Looking around alarmed at the loud screaming from her son, she noted that no one else seemed alarmed at all. Allura was tending to Shiro, checking to see if he was alright after having been brought back from the dead yesterday. Pidge and Hunk were tinkering on something. They were trying to prepare everything, because the Paladins wanted to leave for Earth as soon as possible. Coran was pre-preparing food, everything that could last for longer periods of time, packing lunch for every lion. Coran was going to ride in the Blue Lion with Allura, now Keith and Lance were fighting over who would take Shiro with them. They had been arguing about this since yesterday.

"Is... Is no one concerned?", inquired Krolia carefully.

"Mh?", grunted Hunk confused, looking up from him robot.

"The... yelling and the throwing of sharp objects", offered Krolia.

"Oh, that's Lance's way of expressing his feelings for Keith", dismissed Pidge.

"Feelings?", asked Krolia surprised, eyebrows raised high.

"Yes. Those two have a very complicated relationship", supplied Coran, twirling his mustache.

"Relationship?", echoed Krolia intrigued, tilting her head.

"The screaming is how they tell each other how much they care", tagged Hunk on. "It's what they do when they worry about each other. Or disagree. Or... just... talk?"

"They are a good team", supplied Shiro seriously. "They fight, but they reconcile."

Krolia frowned curiously and tilted her head at this. Feelings, relationship, worrying about each other. She had _known_ about Keith's feelings for Lance for nearly two years no. Really, the former Blue Paladin was essentially all Keith talked about. Once he had her caught up on what had happened on Earth since she had left, he had started talking about the Paladins. And while he praised Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura and Coran for being good team-mates and friends, he could talk about Lance _for days_. And not just about his abilities as a pilot and as a sharpshooter, but also about his 'ocean-blue, deep eyes' and his 'flawless, soft skin', the 'fluffy, brown hair', 'such long, long legs!' and, essentially, _everything_ , really. It was rather obvious that Keith was head over heels in love with Lance. But somehow, Keith had forgotten to mention that they actually had a _relationship_.

"And do they always express themselves with shouting?", asked Krolia concerned.

"Occasionally", confirmed Allura. "But we stopped worrying about it months ago. They will work together well and they always make up in the end."

Krolia nodded at that and slowly got up to see what Keith and Lance were fighting about and to see whether or not the princess was right about them working things out.

/break\

Keith was panting hard as he collapsed against the closest rock. He and Lance had been screaming at each other for a solid ten minutes now. Things had been thrown. Honestly, Keith didn't even remember what had _started_ the screaming. A lot of things had been said, well screamed. About how Keith had first left for the Blade, _abandoning_ Lance and the others. Keith had screamed about how he had been gone for two years, worrying that something might happen to the others while he was gone. Both had screamed about Shiro and how much they had worried. Things had been thrown.

"He died", whispered Lance softly, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Yeah", sighed Keith, leaning his head against the rock. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I'm sorry I wasn't... good enough while you were gone", whispered Lance brokenly.

Keith frowned at that and got up to walk over to Lance. "You were good. You fought good. You did all you could do. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, neither of them noticed it either. It's not your fault. I didn't notice it either before I left, Lance. It... It's _not your fault_."

He wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled the other close. It was like a dam broke. Suddenly, Lance started sobbing, clinging onto Keith and crying hard. Keith made soothing sounds, gently caressing Lance's back and holding him close. Two years. He hadn't been able to hold Lance in two years, he hadn't gotten to smell that certain, very Lance-specific scent in two years, he hadn't been able to _comfort_ Lance in two years – especially after Lance had offered to retire, thinking the team would be better off with Shiro, Keith, Allura, Pidge and Hunk, this hurt that Lance had been displaying. Keith had been _so worried_ about Lance.

"I was worried about you", whispered Keith softly. "I was really worried about how you would be holding up. I was worried that if I wasn't there, no one would tell you how... how valuable you are, for the team, and... in general. I was worried if you'd think I abandoned you for good."

"...Me? Not... not the team, just... me?", asked Lance surprised as he slowly looked up at Keith.

"You. Just you", confirmed Keith and swallowed hard.

A moment passed between them. A special moment, a moment that felt _right_. Bravely, Keith leaned in and tilted his head, one hand cupping Lance's cheek. The next moment, their lips were pressed against each other, a soft and gentle touch. Lance went rigid in Keith's hold, before he relaxed and wrapped his arms tightly around the other, clinging onto Keith.

"I was worried about you too", whispered Lance back when they parted.

/break\

Krolia blinked slowly as she watched her son kiss the Blue-turned-Red Paladin. Apparently, the team had been right after all. There was no reason to worry about them, even when they screamed and fought. They _did_ reconcile at the end of it. She smiled as she saw the look on Keith's face as he was getting lost in Lance's eyes. She had never really noticed just how much Keith reminded her of his father until that moment. She had always seen a lot of herself in the boy, but this look, this look right there, it was the same gentle, all-consuming love that his father had to give too.

Lance was a very lucky boy, if Keith loved as fiercely as his father. Smiling to herself, Krolia turned around to leave them to it and to tend to the campsite instead.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Leeet's ignore last season for a moment and pretend they're all still stranded. Because the leaving and stuff was just kinda... too rushed for me. Shit happened and they gotta talk about it.  
_


End file.
